1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floor coating agent applying machine having propelling wheels and an applying device for applying floor coating agent onto a floor surface by means of an applying member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A floor coating agent applying machine of the above-noted type is known from e.g. a Japanese laid-open patent gazette No. 63-315169. In this machine, the applying device is fixedly attached to a machine body.
With the above-described conventional machine, however, setting and adjustment of applying pressure of the applying member must be effected by appropriately setting relative height between the applying member of the applying device and the propelling wheels. This tends to be difficult because of manufacturing and assembly errors and/or tolerances often present in the various elements constituting the applying device and the wheels. As a result, the actual applying pressure of the applying member often deviates from a desired value. Further, when the machine, i.e. its propelling wheels and applying member travel on an uneven floor surface, there inevitably occurs change in the height of the machine with respect to the floor face, which change results in change in the applying pressure. These effects, as combined, will render the finish condition poor.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved floor coating agent applying machine which is capable of maintaining the applying pressure at a proper value throughout an applying operation irrespectively of unevenness in a floor surface and which is superior in controllability as well.